The objectives of the Biological Data Acquisition and Analysis Core are the following: 1) to enhance the biological resources of existing Center studies and pilot studies; 2) to maximize their productivity with existing biological resources; 3) to inform, educate and train Center investigators, affiliates, postdoctoral fellows, and students on novel and innovative biological methods; and 4) to promote collaborative science across Center projects. The core staff will provide individualized consultation with Center projects to evaluate resources and opportunities, develop a plan to enhance resources and initiate collaboration, provide project management support to ensure smooth coordination with facilities and timely completion, supplement project resources to assist with data analysis and writing, and provide access to training/educative opportunities to investigators and staff. The team will be co-led by Dr. Timothy Strauman, who has expertise in the use of brain imaging techniques to study mechanisms relevant for self-regulation, and Dr. Cynthia Kuhn, a pharmacologist, whose laboratory will provide a core facility for studies looking to assay stress and immune-related biomarkers. Their team will be joined by a set of partner facilities/resources in genomics/epigenetics, neuroimaging, biomarker assessment, electronic health records, bioinformatics and biobanking. Matching these resources with Center projects will stimulate novel insights into the interplay between early experiences, regulatory processes, underlying biological systems, and behavioral outcomes.